Poesia:Direitos de autor
Please see Wikia:Licensing for details of the licensing on this wiki. :Warning! Information below may be outdated or incorrect. Esta política de copyright interpreta as leis de direitos autorais para disponibilizar informações de licenças no Poetry Wiki, sendo, portanto, uma mera interpretação da legislação e da GNU Free Documentation License para uso da comunidade; não possui o valor de um documento legal. As legislações de direitos autorais aplicáveis ao Poetry Wiki são, primeiramente, as legislações dos Estados Unidos da América, aonde os servidores da Wikia estão fisicamente localizados. No entanto, a legislação dos E.U.A. não se sobrepõe a legislações de outros países. Cada trabalho terá seus direitos autorais determinados primeiramente pelas legislações e acordos internacionais do país de origem dos servidores da Wikia. Direitos e deveres dos contribuidores Todos trabalhos no Poetry Wiki devem estar em domínio público ou publicados sob uma licença compatível com a GFDL. É de responsabilidade do contribuidor declarar compatibilidade com o licenciamento do Poetry Wiki. Falhas em fazê-lo poderá resultar na deleção do texto e num possível banimento do usuário, caso o mesmo persista em desrespeitar isso. Nos casos que não se trate de material claramente em domínio público ou que esteja em uma licença diferente da GFDL (mas que seja compatível com a mesma), o mesmo deverá ser informado de forma facilmente verificável por outros usuários. Os trabalhos mais recentes estão sujeitos a copyright. Trabalhos sob copyright possivelmente são incompatíveis com o licensiamento em copyleft do Poetry Wiki. Alguém é proprietário de determinado trabalho a menos que o mesmo foi explicitamente disponibilizado em domínio público. Materiais disponíveis na Internet precisam ser licenciados diretamente com os proprietários dos direitos autorais ou alguém que esteja habilitado a falar em nome dos mesmos. Trabalhos originais ou traduções Trabalhos originais ou traduções disponibilizados no Poetry Wiki são imediatamente licenciados sob a GFDL. O proprietário dos direitos autorais continua a ter propriedade sobre o mesmo e pode posteriormente re-publicar e re-licenciar os trabalhos em qualquer forma que deseje. No entanto, o trabalho foi disponibilizado sob a GFDL para sempre, apesar de o proprietário dos direitos autorais poder disponibilizá-los em termos menos restritivos que a GFDL como, por exemplo, os lançando sob domínio público. Versões de um trabalho original As versões de um trabalho original, tais como traduções, são consideradas como um trabalho derivado. O contribuidor, por isso mesmo, deve garantir que a versão original se encontre em domínio público ou que tenha obtido permissão do proprietário dos direitos autorais para fazer um trabalho derivado que possa ser disponibilizado sob os termos da GFDL. Links para trabalhos sob copyright Inseris links para trabalhos protegidos sob copyright geralmente são aceitos, desde que você verifique se a página em questão não está ferindo os direitos autorais de ninguém. Caso esteja, por gentileza, não insira links para tal página. Licenças proibidas Licenças de uso não-comercial Apesar do Poetry Wiki não fazer uso comercial dos materiais nele dispostos, sua licença permite que redistribuidores façam uso comercial. Por isso mesmo, trabalhos com uma licença de uso não comercial são proibidos no Poetry Wiki e poderão ser deletados sem prévio aviso. Tais licenças foram proibidas por decisão do Presidente da Wikia, como indicado em uma mensagem de Jimbo Wales entitulada "[WikiEN-l Use of noncommercial-only images (em inglês)]". Em 2006 Jimbo Wales confirmou de forma bem clara no IRC que tal decisão se aplica ao Poetry Wiki, declarando que "Licenças de uso não-comercial são basicamente a mesma coisa que torturar gatinhos (no original, "Noncomercial-only licenses are basically the same thing as torturing kittens)." Angela, membro do conselho, também declarou de forma clara que as licenças de uso não-comercial são inaceitáveis. Violações de direitos autorais Caso você encontre um material que desrespeite os direitos autorais, poderá requerer que o mesmo seja removido em Poesia:Violações de direitos autorais. A página será imediatamente esvaziada, substituída por uma notificação de violação de direitos autorais, até que o assunto seja resolvido. Você precisará fornecer evidências sobre a eventual violação de direitos autorais, que pode ser uma URL ou local de publicação original do material. Aqueles que deliberadamente infligirem direitos autorais freqüêntemente, mesmo tendo sido avisados, poderão ser bloqueados e impossibilitados de editarem no Poetry Wiki. Ver também * Ajuda:Domínio público Copyright